


24th April: Automated e-mail response received in reply to enquiries from EmmaGrundy, Greygables.com AmRewilding, and MossConstruction

by Ina MacAllan (inamac), inamac



Series: The Archers 2020 Covid 19 Drabbles [3]
Category: The Archers (Radio)
Genre: COVID-19, Gen, Government, Rewilding, building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23982397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inamac/pseuds/Ina%20MacAllan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/inamac/pseuds/inamac
Summary: So much red tape...
Series: The Archers 2020 Covid 19 Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723621
Kudos: 1





	24th April: Automated e-mail response received in reply to enquiries from EmmaGrundy, Greygables.com AmRewilding, and MossConstruction

Borsetshire Planning Department is currently closed.

Please note that there may be delays in responding to enquiries. 

Commercial builders should contact the Works Department re ongoing projects and remedial works.

Be aware that farm building, conversions and Land Change of Use (including Conservation and Rewilding projects) should not proceed without the relevant permissions.

If you are seeking advice about domestic building extensions, loft conversions, or a Certificate of Lawfullness for a mobile home, leave the details of the relevant homeowner and you will be contacted. Family members in the main residence and the mobile home should follow social distancing rules.


End file.
